


Stubborn Straight Shooting

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [63]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Demon Deals, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Crossover. Drabble. "If he hadn’t been so stubborn, I wouldn’t be forced into fixing his mess in such a way.” Complete.
Series: Drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stubborn Straight Shooting

“Are you sure about this? You know he wouldn’t approve.”

“Mello had his chance to do things his way. If he hadn’t been so stubborn, I wouldn’t be forced into fixing his mess in such a way.”

Kneeling down, the demon hands him a contract. “Just making sure. No one can accuse me of not being a straight shooter.”

“You’d do better to stop attempting to imitate that pathetic Crowley,” Near says.

“Just sign the damned contract.”

Near does.

The demon disappears.

There’s a gasp, and setting his toy aside, Near watches the sheet-covered body rise.

“Near?”

“Welcome back, Mello.”


End file.
